Forgotten Memories
by ladydolce
Summary: After awaking in unfamiliar surroundings Anzu finds herself unable to remember the previous night. But when she discovers what really happened and who she spent the night with everything seems like a bad dream and she's eager for it to be over. Or is she?


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

_Where...where am I?_

With a painful groan Anzu rose from her vertical position, one hand rising to clutch her head in a fierce grip as she focused her eyes to view her surroundings. Blinking a few times she let another groan break free, her other hand mirroring the previous gesture. Her head was pounding, aching and she felt like she had run into a wall a thousands times. Falling onto her back she willed her eyes to stay open, scanning the unfamiliar and decorative ceiling. Just where the hell was she? She racked her brain for any signs of remembrance only to draw a blank. With a defeated sigh Anzu listened to the insistent pleas of her body and closed her eyes, surrendering herself to fatigue as she fell into a troubling slumber.

_"You should drink this. It will make you feel better."_

_"No, I can't."_

_"Yes you can. Just one sip."_

Whose voice was that? What were they trying to get her to drink? Did she succumb to their wishes? So many questions and no answers. Anzu tossed and turned in her sleep, lips separating to mumble a few broken words as she tried to solve the mystery in her dream.

_"You need to relax. Trust me you'll feel better once you've got this into your system."_

_"You're right. Thank you...Kaiba."_

With a massive gasp Anzu rose, instantly feeling a sharp pain in her cranium but ignored it in favor of uttering the one name she'd remembered from her dream. "Kaiba."

"Yes?"

Anzu swung her head to the side dismissing the crick in her neck and stared almost dazedly at the man standing at what appeared to be a door. Knitting her eyebrows into a frown she narrowed her gaze as he walked inside. His mannerisms dictating he knew the area and she watched his lips tweak into a smirk.

"Wha--" She cleared her throat which became quite husky during her silence. "What happened and where am I?"

Instead of answering her question which borderline demand, he allowed his legs a short walk and with subtle movements he seized the drapes and threw it aside. Anzu winced as the light shone directly into her voluminous gaze, shielding her eyes from its intensity. After becoming used to the brightness she swiveled her head in his direction finding him closer than she'd expected.

Her expression expanded as she glanced past him, realizing that she must be at his mansion or something because the room was lavishly furnished. Before she could analyze her environment further she felt a firm pressure on the bed she was occupying. Moving her gaze slowly to the spot, she watched as he made himself comfortable.

"Kaiba--"

"How are you feeling?" His concerned question caught her off guard and she stammered for a few seconds before composing an answer.

"I-I don't know." After a minute of silence she discovered her headache was back and at full throttle. "Ow, my head hurts." She was offered a glass of something which looked like orange juice along with some pills and blinded with pain she accepted the items wordlessly. Throwing her head back, she downed the white tablets and juice then settled against the pillows, coherent enough to realize they were as soft as they looked.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" At his inquiry her dream came back, haunting her as she saw the blurred images flash before her eyes. She remembered seeing him at the club she frequented on weekends. He persuaded her to drink something and she accepted with a hint of reluctance. She couldn't remember the taste of the mysterious concoction but it didn't matter since she wanted to forget about the nasty break up with her boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend she amended firmly.

"Some of it." Anzu replied with a sigh. It was uncomfortable being in what she suspected to be his home obviously suffering from a hangover. "I can't remember anything past you giving me a drink."

"I see."

She stared into his eyes and wondered why he was being so nice. The glint in those navy orbs wasn't placating her nerves any less. "Um...where am I?" Something sharpened in his gaze and she involuntarily gulped.

"You're at my mansion. I brought you here since you were unable to drive home in your condition." He paused noting her frown. "And I didn't know where you lived."

"Why did you help me?"

At this he shrugged his shoulders. "Call it my good deed for the year." His smirk baffled her and she wondered if he were smirking because she was in his debt or because of something else.

Feeling the medication he had given her take effect, Anzu lifted herself off the bed and leaned against the headboard. She felt a draft pass through the room and noticed the wolfish grin on Kaiba's face. His eyes seemed to be trained somewhere along her body and she followed his gaze with her own only to let out an undignified scream at her discovery. Tugging the ivory sheets to her mouth, her breaths pushing against the fabric blowing them in a steady pattern as she lifted horrified eyes to his face.

"We--we slept together?"

"Obviously."

His aloofness over the situation infuriated her and she tried to calm herself feeling the beginnings of hysteria creeping up. She slept with him. Kaiba of all people. Not only that but she got drunk, went home with him and got in bed where they--

Oh god she felt like throwing up. Squashing the nausea tempting to rise in her throat she glanced around the room surveying, inspecting every aspect and the masculinity of the room was undeniable; she was in his bedroom. She was lying on his bed naked, in his bedroom naked, where last night they were both naked!

"Kaiba!" She shrieked in alarm and he stared a her with such an evocative expression that she momentarily forgot what she was going to say. It didn't last long however. "Please tell me that you're lying!"

"I'm not."

His answer deflated the minuscule hope she had and she rested heavily against the wooden headboard. She felt tired, angry and frustrated. The latter emotions she directed at herself because no matter how intoxicated she was she should have known better. Closing her eyes she was ashamed of the faded images she saw of herself. Downing drink after drink not caring about the consequences and regardless of how much she wanted to blame him she shared half the fault.

Anzu stretched her stiff limbs, her body throbbed with a distressing familiarity and she was acutely aware of the dull soreness at the apex of her thighs. That tender feeling made her eyes fly open, shooting ten times their original size. With quivering lips she posed a question that warranted the _right_ answer.

"Did you," She took in a deep breath. "Did you use protection?" He made a rude sound and without answering her whispered query he bent to the floor and picked up something, flaunting the foil package he'd retrieved. At the sight of the square parcel she felt immediate relief only to have her heart die in her chest when she saw the three others he picked up.

Oh. Fuck.

In her panicked state she found herself loathing him even more than she previously did. And feeling completely abused she hurled angry accusations at him. "You bastard!" Anzu exclaimed with fury. "How could you take advantage of me like that!"

"Excuse me!" Seto bellowed dangerously and advanced upon her enraged form, eyes showing comtempt. "_I _took advantage of _you_?"

"Yes!" She cried. "You were the one who gave me the first drink no doubt hoping to get me drunk. And when I played right into your hands, you used it to your advantage to get me into bed. You're despicable!" His intense gaze didn't waver and she felt a chill mount on her body. He was staring at her with murder in his eyes and she suddenly wished she hadn't accused him. In the next second she found his hands latched firmly onto her shoulders, bruising the milky white skin as he took possession of her lips punishingly. When he released her she was breathing erratically, dark pupils dilating in ardour and her body trembling with anticipation.

"Don't play the victim with me Mazaki." He hissed softly, silkily. "I did give you that first drink but I wasn't holding a gun to your head. You could have declined." He tipped her chin with a calloused finger. "And I didn't force you into my bed either. You were a very willing participant." His breath caressed her face with every word and she felt something tighten in her stomach. But Seto wasn't finished with his revealing monologue. Instead he kept her stubborn jaw in place while he delivered something which made her heart pound and her cheeks flame. "You enjoyed yourself last night and so did I. Particularly when you wrapped your lips around me."

With an outraged gasp Anzu threw her head away from him, her hands pushing against his chest for a despairing escape but it was futile against a man who professed such an overwhelming virility and she found herself pinned to the luxurious bed. Helpless over the situation she closed her eyes struggling to make the familiar feel of his body disappear. It was frivolous because he chose that interval to connect their mouths again, his tongue slipping through her parted lips and the pressure of his anatomy becoming as intense as she'd remembered.

His hands withdrew from hers and he moved away seeing her glassy eyes staring at him with an array of emotions. He took that opportunity to remove his shirt and gave her little time to think as continued his ravenous onslaught. In the midst of the kiss, Anzu acknowledged everything flowing through her body, recollecting something which she didn't want to subconsciously. Yet her mind wasn't listening to her silent messages.

As his lips slid to a particularly sensitive area of her neck she remembered what transpired a mere five hours ago. She recalled their touches, kisses, whispered words of lust, enjoyment and fulfulment. And despite all odds she desperately wanted to feel that way again. Wanted _him_ to make her feel like that again.

Her arms drifted to his muscled back, fingers tracing the indentations of his spine and touching the welts she had magnanimously bestowed on him. Those scratches empowered her, stroking her feminine ego that it was _she _who was capable of physically hurting him. Lost to all her carnal urges, Anzu thrust her hands into his hair pulling harshly as he bit the hollow above her collar bone.

His lips grew more incessant as the seconds slowly ticked away. Tongue projecting to lap at the sheen of sweat accumulating at a rapid pace and she surrendered herself to his persuasive charms. In the heat of the moment she called him by his forename something she hadn't done last night and by the pleasurable message he sent her she'd guessed he wanted her to say it. To say his name with such a desperate voice, to say it like she meant it and that she only wanted his name to be on her lips...

In the aftermath they lay languorously beside the other. Legs tangled showing no signs of ever wanting to separate and Anzu sighed contentedly as he reached for her again. It may be wrong, she thought in her mind. She should have never taken the drink he offered, never allowed him to take her anywhere, never had gone to bed with him and did things she would never do.

But she was only human, Anzu concluded as his mouth descended to a delicate spot that sent a fire blazing through her. She knew what they were sharing wouldn't last. It was going to be a one time thing and she was fine with that. After all it was a mutual need between them both and a little affair never hurt anybody.

* * *

A/N: It's been a long time coming but I've finally written thirty stories. Only seventy more to go! Hopefully I'll accomplish the rest before I turn twenty!

For this story I was juggling different ideas. I was leaning for Kaiba's actions being intentional and he actually drugged Anzu with that 'mysterious concoction'. As for his reasons maybe he really just wanted to get her in bed. I'll let you decided on that. I'm not going to be posting anymore stories. I'm taking a two week vacation and after Christmas I'll resume writing and update as much as I can.

Please Review!

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!


End file.
